In modern computer technologies the spatial object placing usually includes the partitioning of the space (scene) in smaller parts. The partitioning may be performed in various ways. One of the methods is the partitioning of the space into quadrants. In computer graphics the partitioning of the space (into quadrants, octants and so on) is usually implemented while the data is processed by the graphical conveyor to simplify future calculations and minimize the quantity of the objects to be processed by the graphical conveyor. In US patent application 20030227455 A1 “Grid-based loose octree for spatial partitioning” it has been described in greater detail.
Once the space is partitioned and all the objects of this space were identified to the suitable cells, the results are usually stored in the determined data structure for further use by graphical data processing components, such as a game engine or an animation generator. Data structure is usually generated after the generating of the scene and prior to its visualization and prior to user interaction with the scene. At the moment of visualization it might be necessary to find on the scene the object corresponding to the chosen point. Upon receiving the corresponding point, for example, in two-dimensional coordinates (e.g. coordinate axes x, y) the data structure allows performing the search therein in order to find the information associated with the object.
The search of the object in the quadrant tree is a relatively simple process and wouldn't require a significant computational power.
The receiving of the list of all objects located in the specific element of the quadrant tree and in all of its child elements requires a significant computational power.
Thus, although the conventional computer systems are decent, the improvement of these systems is still possible.